The Day of Secrets
by meb1313
Summary: No one really knew Molly, but when she goes to a Saturday detention her secret might just come out. John/OC.   I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own the Breakfast Club. I own **none** of the characters except Molly and her father. **All** credit goes to John Hughes for both writing and directing the movie.

* * *

><p>It was 6:30 am on a Saturday and Molly was running late. She quietly rushed around the house, cursing Mr. Vernon as she went, trying her hardest not to wake up her dad. She never told him she had gotten into trouble at school and she didn't plan on it. School just started and she already had to go to a Saturday detention how amazing is that? Molly wrote a note explaining she was going to a friend's house to help with homework and that she might be gone all day. She then quickly walked to school hoping a 30 minute walk would turn into a 20 minute one, at least.<p>

It was 7:02 when Molly walked into the library where she had happily interrupted Vernon's speech.

"...for being on time. Well, most of you. Molly!"

Vernon stopped Molly before she could silently go to the back table, "Yes, Mr. Vernon?"

"How could you possibly be late if everyone else here was on time?"

"That is a very good question. See when everyone else came in here before 7, I was still outside the school and then when I was about halfway to the library the clock changed and started the new hour of 7. Then when I walked in here it became 7:02, hence the reason how I can be late. Time stops for no one."

"You must think that's really cute, huh? Well you just got 2 more Saturdays, Molly Now if you-"

"Wow, that's really effective. Not your tone of voice or your, nonexistent, commanding presence, but your morning breath. I never want to be this close to you ever again."

"That just bought you 2 more, Molly. Do you want to keep going? I'm open for business."

Molly couldn't help but roll her eyes, unfortunately Vernon caught it.

"What was that?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that that you just did?"

"Oh. It's called an eye roll. It's what you do when a pain in the ass is talking to you."

"Did you just call me a pain in the ass?"

"Ah. Hmm. Yes. Yes, I did."

"That just got you another month. We're gonna be seeing each other for the next 2 months now take a seat before I decide to give you more."

Molly walked slowly to the back table on the left hand side behind a guy named John Bender, who watched her go. As she got closer their eyes met and he gave her a smirk, which she returned with a wink as she sat down. When she did a red head in the front raised her hand.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention but I don't think I belong in here."

Vernon completely ignored her and said, "It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and 54 minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways."

John put his head back, spat in the air and caught it inside his mouth.

"You may not talk. You will not move from these seats. And you will not sleep."

Vernon took the chair John had put his feet up on and moved it to the other side of the table.

"All right, people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay of no less than 1000 words describing to me who you think you are."

John looked at him, "Is this a test?"

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated 1000 times. Is that clear, Mr. Bender?"

John looked at Molly, "Crystal."

Molly smiled and raised her hand, "How about a phrase? Are we able to write a phrase over and over making it a 1000 word essay?"

Vernon glanced at Molly before continuing, "Maybe you'll learn something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

A guy stood up and said, "I can answer that right now, sir. That'd be 'no' for me, cause-"

"Sit down, Johnson."

"Thank you, sir."

"My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah. I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?"

Molly gave a small giggle that made John smile.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Shape up, Molly."

Molly stopped laughing to stand up and give Vernon a mock salute and then sat back down.

"Don't mess with the bull, you two, you'll get the horns."

Vernon left the room and John said, "That man is a brownie hound."

Silence fell but was quickly gone when the girl across from Molly started to bite her nails.

"You keep eating your hand, you're not going to be hungry for lunch."

She bit another nail and spat it at John, missing completely.

"I've seen you before you know."

The guy Johnson started mumbling to himself but quickly stopped when he saw that John was staring at him. They then started to take off their own coats. Molly smiled when she saw Johnson pretend to be cold when he saw the look John was giving him.

"It's the shits, huh?"

John glanced at Molly and patted the chair next to him signaling to her to sit by him. She thought about it and took her stuff up there, deciding that sitting by John would past the time faster. As she sat down John faced the front and threw his paper at the red head, missing, it going over her head and in front of the table. John started to hum and play air guitar. Molly heard the red head say, "I can't believe this is really happening to me."

"Oh, shit! What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss? If you got to go, you got to go."

John unzipped his pants and pretending to take a piss. The guy sitting by the red head turned around.

"You're not urinating in here, man."

"Don't talk. Don't talk. It makes it crawl back up. Molly, help me relax it."

John grabbed Molly's hand and held it in his lap still pretending.

"Ah, yeah. That's it."

The guy was not hearing it, "You whip it out, you're dead before the first drop hits the floor."

John looked at him, "You're pretty sexy, when you're get angry."

John growled as the guy faced forward again. He then sat back, zipped up his pants and looked at Johnson.

"Hey, homeboy, why don't you go close that door? We'll get Molly impregnated."

The tough guy looked at John, "If I lose my temper, you're totaled, man."

"Totally?"

"Totally."

The red head spoke up, "Why don't you shut up? Nobody here's interested."

"Really, buttface."

"Hey, sporto, what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

"Excuse me, fellows. I think we should just write our papers."

Everyone ignored Johnson as 'sporto' turned back around.

"Just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass. So knock it off!"

"It's a free country."

Molly was getting tired of the testosterone battle and looked at sporto, "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him."

John leaned over and whispered into Molly's ear, "You couldn't ignore me if you tired."

He then looked between sporto and the red head," So...So, are you guys like boyfriend-girlfriend? Steady dates? Lovers? Come on, sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot-beef injection?"

"Go to hell!"

"Enough!"

They heard Vernon's voice, "Hey! What's going on in there?"

No one said anything. John winked at Molly, stood up and sat on the railing of the ramp.

"What do you say we close that door? Can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

"You know the door's supposed to stay open."

"So what?"

"So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people in here, you know?"

"God, you can count. I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?"

"Really."

"You know, Bender, you don't even count. If you disappear forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

"Well, I'll run right out and join the wrestling team. Maybe the prep club, too. Student council."

"No. They wouldn't take you."

"I'm hurt."

The red head spoke up, "You know why guys like you knock everything?"

"This should be stunning."

"Because you afraid."

"Oh, God. You richies are so smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities."

"You're a big coward."

Molly heard Johnson mumble something but ignored it and stood next to John.

"You're afraid that they won't take you, you don't belong, so you dump all over it."

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, would it?"

"Well, you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not going to run and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey, let's watch the mouth, huh?"

Molly scoffed and looked at the red head, "Like you're one to talk about getting to know people before you judge them, sweetheart."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Have you or have you not told me, to my face numerous times, that Drama Club is just a place for both students and teachers to get free sex?"

"That's because it's true!"

"Well, I'm hurt because I'll have you know that I'm still a virgin."

John looked at Molly, "You are?"

"Yeah."

"Should have known."

"Why?"

"I haven't been with you yet."

Johnson mumbled something again causing John to say, "Excuse me a sec. What are you babbling about?"

"What I said was that I'm in the Math Club, the Latin Club and the Physics Club. Physics Club."

"Hey, Cherry. Do you belong to the Physics Club?"

"That's an academic club."

"So?"

"Academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Ah. But to dorks like him, they are."

Molly looked at Johnson, "What do you guys do in your club?"

"In physics, well, we talk about physics. Properties of physics."

"So it's sort of social."

John added, "Demented and sad."

Molly put a hand on his chest to quiet him, "But social, right?"

"I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean, there are other children in my club. And at the end other the year we have...we have a big banquet at the Hilton."

"You load up. You party."

"No. We get dressed up, but we don't get high."

"Only burners like you two get high."

Johnson kept muttering something while John stared at Molly. Unable to take it anymore, she met his gaze and he smirked. Sporto started to look antsy, "You guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come in. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite? Missing a whole wrestling meet?"

"You wouldn't know anything about it, faggot. You never competed in your whole life."

John pretended to cry, but the smile on his face didn't help, "Oh, I know. I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys."

"You'd never miss it. You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do. I want to be just like you. I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights."

Johnson looked at sporto, "You wear tights?"

"No, I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

"Tights."

"Shut up!"

They heard Vernon moving and Molly and John went back to their seats. After a few seconds John snorted, whooped, stood up and walked to the door, kissing Molly on the cheek.

Johnson reminded him, "There's not supposed to be any monkey business."

"Young man, have you finished your paper?"

John started to mess with the door, he soon came back and everyone heard the door slam shut.

"That's very funny. Fix it."

"Am I a genius?"

"No, you're an asshole."

"What a funny guy."

"Fix the door, Bender."

"I've been hear before I know what I'm doing."

"No. Fix the door!"

"Shut up!"

They all heard Vernon yell, "God damn it!"

John sat down next to Molly and stuffed the screw into her hand. She put her hands on her lap jsut as Vernon came in.

"Why is that door closed? Why is that door closed?"

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?"

Vernon looked at Molly, "Why?"

"We're just sitting here like we're supposed to."

"Who closed that door?"

John glanced at Molly, "I think a screw fell out of it."

Sporto spoke up, "It just closed, sir."

"Who?"

The girl in the back squeaked and put her head on the table.

"She doesn't talk, sir."

Vernon looked at John, "Give me that screw."

"I don't have it."

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?"

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place."

"Give it to me, Bender."

Molly spoke up, "Excuse me, sir. Why would anyone steal a screw?"

"Watch it, young lady."

Vernon walked to the door. John looked at Molly and smirked. Vernon tired putting a folding chair in front of the door.

"The door's way to heavy, sir."

The door slammed shut and Vernon cursed.

"Andrew Clark, get up here. Come on. Front and center. Let's go."

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy! It's out of my hands."

Vernon and Andrew put a magazine rack infront of the door.

"That's very clever, sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

Vernon started yelling at Andrew like it was his idea to put the magazine rack there.

Johnson spoke up, "You know, the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library."

"Show Dick some respect."

Andrew and Vernon came back having moved the magazine rack back to it's original spot.

"I expected a little more from a varsity letterman. You're not fooling anybody, Bender. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

"Eat my shorts."

"What was that?"

John put his arm on the back of Molly's chair and looked at Vernon, "Eat my shorts."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister."

"Oh, I'm crushed."

"You just bought one more right there."

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that I'll have to check my calendar."

"Good! Because it's gonna be filled. We'll keep going. You want another one? Say the word. Just say the word. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here. Are you through?"

"No."

"I'm doing society a favor."

"So?"

"That's another right now. I've got you for the rest of your life if you don't watch your step. You want another one?"

"Yes."

"You got it! You got another one right there. That's another one pal."

Molly grabbed John's hand that was resting on her shoulder. He looked at her and she whispered, "Stop."

"You through?"

John looked at Vernon again, "Not even close, bud."

"You got one more right there."

"You really think I give a shit?"

"Another. You through?"

"How many is that?"

Johnson spoke up, "That's seven, including the one when you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew he raided his closet."

"Now it's eight. Stay out of it."

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven."

"Shut up, peewee. You're mine, Bender. For two months, I got you and your girlfriend here."

"What can I say? I'm thrilled."

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off. All right. That's it. I'm gonna be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here..."

Molly looked at John who began mouthing along with Vernon, "I'm cracking skulls."

When Vernon was out the door, John couldn't hold it in anymore, "Fuck you!"

Molly gave John's hand a squeeze.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own the Breakfast Club. I own **none** of the characters except Molly and her father. **All** credit goes to John Hughes for both writing and directing the movie.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes everyone was starting to get really bored. Molly was laying on the back table watching John light his shoe on fire and then using that to light his cigarette, which he shared with Molly. After that Molly laid on her side facing away from John and began to fall asleep. As she did she barely noticed someone laying down beside her, putting their arm around her waist.<p>

"Wake up!"

Molly slowly opened her eyes to find that she had rolled over in her sleep and was now facing John who had joined her on the table and had his arm around her. He was also awake, but they didn't move. After a short time of looking into each others eyes John smirked.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?"

Everyone raised their hands. After everyone had gone and Vernon had left everyone was doing their own thing. The girl in the back was sitting in her chair quietly, Cherry was painting her nails, Andrew was stretching, Johnson was playing with the pencil sharpner, Molly was facing away from the tables messing up the title cards for the library and John was ripping a book apart.

Andy looked up at him, "That's real intelligent."

"You're right. It's wrong to destory literature. It's such fun to read. And Molay really pumps my nads."

Molly smiled when she heard Cherry correct John, "Moliere."

Johnson spoke up, "I love his work."

John threw a bunch of pages at him.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy."

John jumped down from the counter and stood behind Molly, putting his arms around her to help her mess up the cards.

Andy looked at his back, "Speak for yourself."

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language."

Andy turned around and started talking to Cherry about a party. John leaned in and subtly smelled Molly's hair.

"You smell nice. What do you use?"

"Shampoo."

"Molly."

Molly turned around and looked past John to see Andy looking at her.

"Stubby's having a big party. Dean's gonna be there."

"Yay for Dean," Molly said sarcastically.

"I thought you and Dean were going out."

"We were and then I dumped him before school started."

"Why?"

"Because he kept saying I had sex with him."

"So? He was nervous because the guys wanted details."

"One: That's stupid. Two: He said he paid me for it. All summer I had dorks like Johnson come up to me and asked if I'd have sex with them for money."

"Whatever, you coming?"

"No, I'm not fucking coming."

John watched Molly throughout the conversation. When Molly noticed him she gave him a questioning look. Andy looked back at Cherry and started talking about her parents.

"It's like they use me to get back at each other."

"Ha!"

Everyone looked at the girl in the back in surprise.

"Shut up!"

Andy smirked and said, "You're just feeling sorry for yourself."

"Yeah, if I didn't no one else would."

"Oh, you're breaking my heart."

John turned around, "Sporto?"

"What?"

"You get along with your parents?"

"Well, if I say yes, I'm an idoit, right?"

"You're an idoit anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents, well, you're a liar too."

"You know something, man? If we weren't in school, I'd waste you."

John held his hand out, "Can you hear this? You want me to turn it up?"

He flipped his hand over revealing that he was flipping Andrew off. Johnson walked up to the both of them.

"Hey, fellows, I mean I don't like my parents, either. I mean, I don't...I don't get along with them. Their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko, you know."

John turned his attention to Johnson, "Dork."

"Yeah."

"You are parents wet dream, okay?"

"That's the problem."

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kind of clothes, but, face it, you're a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie. What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

Andy spoke out, "Why do you have to insult everybody?"

"I'm being honest, asshole. I would expect you to know the difference."

"Well, he's got a name."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, " He turned to Johnson, "What's your name?"

"Brian."

"See?"

John walked to the front of the room, "My condolences."

Cherry spoke up, "What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Claire."

"Claire?"

"Claire. It's a family name."

"Oh. It's a fat girl's name."

"Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I'm not fat."

"Not at present, but I can see you really pushing maxium density. You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat and there's fat people that were once thin, but they became fat. So when you look at them, you can sort of see that thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married. You're gonna squeeze out a few puppies, and then," John initated her inflating. Claire flipped him off.

"Oh. Obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

"I'm not that pristine."

"Are you a virgin? I bet you a million dollars that you are. Let's end the suspense. Is it going to be a white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up...over the bra...under the blouse...your shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

"Do you want me to puke?"

Molly tried to help Claire, "John, why don't you just leave her alone?"

John walked infront of Molly and stared at her, "What about you? Over the panties," he looked down her shirt, "no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvins in a ball on the front seat past 11'oclock on a school night?"

Andrew stood up, "Leave her alone."

Molly tried to look away but John moved to keep eye contact.

"I said leave her alone."

"You gonna make me?"

"Yeah."

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you. You hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal."

John went to playfully slap Andrew but Andrew quickly took him to the floor.

"I don't want to get into this with you, man."

Andrew let him up, "Why not?"

"Beacuse I'd kill you. It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me, and it'd be a big mess. I don't care enough about you to bother."

"Chickenshit."

John pulled out a knife and stuck it in a chair.

"Let's end this right now," Andrew pointed at Molly. "You don't talk to her. You don't look at her. And you don't even think about her! You understand me?"

"I'm trying to help her."


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer:** I do **not** own the Breakfast Club. I own **none** of the characters except Molly and her father. **All** credit goes to John Hughes for both writing and directing the movie.**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Carl, the janitor walked in.<p>

"Brian, how you doing?"

John looked at Brian, "Your dad work here? Carl?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?"

"You want to be a janitor?"

"No. I just want to know how one becomes a janitor, because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh, really? You guys think I'm some untouchable peasent, serf, peon, you know? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the last eight years, I've learned a couple of things. I look through your letters. I look through your lockers. I listen to your conversations, you don't know this, but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends." Carl glanced at his watch, "By the way, that clock's 20 minutes fast."

Molly giggled as Brian checked his own watch and said, "Shit."

The time went relatively uneventfully. Everybody had taken to their original spots and sat there quietly. At about 11:30 John started to whistle the _Colonel Bogey March_. Soon everyone, except Molly (she couldn't whistle), had joined in. When Vernon walked in, however, everyone stopped and John whistled the beginning of _Beethoven's Fifth Symphony_.

"Alright, girls. That's 30 minutes for lunch."

"Here?"

"Here."

"I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat luch in."

"I don't care what you think, Andrew."

John raised his hand, "Dick? Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be made available to us?"

Andy added, "We are extremely thirsty, sir."

Claire joined the conversation, "I have a really low tolerance for dehydration."

Andy glanced at her, "I've seen her dehydrated, sir. It's pretty gross."

John stood up, "Relax. I'll get it."

Vernon stopped him, "Grab some wood there, bub. What, do you think I was born yesterday? You think I'm going to have you roaming these halls?" Vernon pointed at Andrew, "You. And you." He pointed at the girl in the back, "Hey! What's her name? Wake her up. Hey, come on. On your feet, missy. Let's go! This is no rest home. There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go."

After they had left John and Molly went to the back of the library. Brian followed and then so did Claire shortly afterwards. She, however, stayed by the statue.

John looked up at her, "Claire? Want to see a picture of a guy with elephantiasis in the nuts? It's pretty tasty."

"No, thank you."

"How do you think he rides a bike? Oh, Claire? Would you consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I mean, if he had a great personality, was a good dancer and had a cool car? Although you'd probaby have to ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun."

"You know what I wish I was doing?"

"Watch what you say. Brian here is a cherry."

"I wish I was in a plane to France."

Molly looked at her questioningly, "France?"

"What's wrong with France?"

"Nothing."

"Where would you go?"

"England, probably, or anywhere in the United Kingdom."

"That's boring."

"Why?"

"What's the point of going to a foriegn country if they speak english?"

"Well, I can't speak French or German or anything else, and I'm not going to go to France or Spain and not know the language. What's the point in that? If I'm going to go somewhere I want...I want to talk to the people. I want to listen to their stories and get to know them. I want to fully...understand who they are. You can't do that if you don't know their language."

Claire was about to respond when she heard John say, "Oh. You and Claire did it?"

"What are you talkling about?"

Brian turned pale, "Nothing. Nothing. Let's just drop it, okay? We'll talk about it later."

"Talk about what? What are you talking about?"

John answered her, "Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently you and he are riding the hobby horse."

Molly tried not to laugh, especially when she heard Claire say, "Little pig."

"No, I'm not. John said I was a cherry, and I said I wasn't. That's all that was said."

John looked at him, "Then what were you motioning for Claire for?"

"I don't appreciate this very much, Brian."

"He's lying."

"Oh. You weren't motioning to Claire?"

"You know he's lying right?"

"Were you or were you not motioning to Claire?"

"Yeah, but it was only...It was only because I didn't want her to know I was a virgin. Excuse me for being a virgin. I'm sorry."

Claire looked at Brian, "Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

"Because it's personal business. It's my personal private business."

John spoke up, "Well, Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business."

Claire glanced at John when she said, "I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin."

Brian looked at her almost hopefully, "You do?"

Claire nodded. John looked at Molly, "What do you think about this?"

"Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with it, but I wouldn't mind a guy to be a little experienced."

John smirked, "Don't worry, I am."

Molly looked away and saw that Andy and the other girl had gotten back. She walked over and sat by the other girl.

"Hey."

The other girl just looked at her.

"We have art class together, right?" Molly waited but the girl gave no answer. "What's your name?"

"Allison."

"Well. Hi, Allison."

"Hi."

Allison just stared at Molly and then said, "Can I eat now?"

"Yeah."

Molly left, grabbed her lunch bag out of her backpack, set it on the table and looked as everyone else unpack their food. Claire had brought sushi, Andy brought his whole kitchen and Allison put pixie stix and Captian Crunch cearel on two pieces of bread. John went over to Brian's table and stole his lunch bag.

"What are we having?"

"It's your standard regular lunch, I guess."

John took out a canister, "Milk?"

"Soup."

John reached in again, slapping Brian's hand as he tried to grab the bag, and took out a juice box.

"That's apple juice."

"I can read. PB&J with the crusts cut off. Well, Brian, this is a very nutitious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"No, Mr. Johnson."

John stood up and walked over to where Molly was sitting, "Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house. 'Son?' 'Yeah Dad?' 'How's your day, pal?' 'Great, Dad. How's your's?' 'Super. Say, son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?' 'Great Dad. But I've got homework to do.' 'That's all right, son, You can do it on the boat.' 'Gee!" John pulled Molly up and put his arm around her, "Dear, isn't our son swell?"

Molly decided to play along, "Yes, dear. Isn't life swell?"

John gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pretended to punch her in the face. Molly hit his shoulder and sat back down.

Andrew spoke up for Brian, "All right. What about your family?"

John pointed at himself, "Who, mine?"

"Yeah."

"It's real easy. 'Stupid, worthless, no-good, goddamn freeloading son of a bitch. Retarded, big mouth, know-it-all, asshole jerk.' 'You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful.' 'Shut up, bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie.' 'What about you, Dad?' 'Fuck you.' 'No, Dad. What about you?' 'Fuck you!' 'No, Dad. What about you?' 'Fuck you!" John pretended to get punched in the face.

Brian asked, "Is that for real?"

"You wanna come over sometime?"

Andy smirked, "That's bullshit. It's all part of your image. I don't believe a word of it."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

John walked up to Andy and pulled up his sleeve, "Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? See, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage. See, I don't think that I need to sit with you fucking dildos anymore."

Molly watched John as he threw books to the floor and then used a counter to climb up to a landing on the stairs. Molly grabbed her lunch bag and the two remaining sodas and calmly walked up to him. She sat down beside him and placed the sodas and her bag inbetween them.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I know how you feel."

"Do you? Really? Doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it."

John reached in her bag and took out a small bag of chips and a sandwich. He handed Molly the sandwich and opened the chips. The two sat in silence and ate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own the Breakfast Club. I own **none** of the characters except Molly and her father.** All** credit goes to John Hughes for both writing and directing the movie.

* * *

><p>Molly was standing behind John as he poked his head out to check for Vernon. He turned to her and nodded so she gave everyone else the signal to follow. They didn't have to go with John to his locker but it beat staying in the library all day. Molly was walking next to John when Claire caught up to them.<p>

"How do you know where Vernon went?"

John rolled his eyes, "I don't."

"Then how do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't. Being bad feels pretty good, huh?"

Claire stopped walking, letting everyone pass her. John put his arm around Molly shoulders as they walked. When they got to his locker Molly looked at all the pictures he had in there while John pulled out a paper bag.

Andy took one look in there and said, "You're a slob."

"My maid's on vacation."

From that paper bag pulled out a smaller one, from that another bag, and from that he pulled out what he was looking for.

Brian went wide-eyed, "It's drugs!"

"Screw that, Bender. Put it back."

John put the bag of marijuana into his pocket and walked away with Molly following him. Andy caught up with them and asked John which way they were going to go.

"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back."

"You better be right. If Vernon cuts us off, it's your fault, asshole."

They turned left with everyone following. John was leading when he glanced to his right and saw Vernon walking down that hall, away from them. Everyone started to run to get to the library faster. John grabbed Molly's hand when he saw Vernon again and turned back around running, dragging Molly with him. When they saw Vernon again, they slid to a stop, John holding Molly around the waist to keep her from falling, and then ran back the way they came. They ran through a few hallways and then turned a corner to see Vernon at the end of the hallway drinking from a water fountain. As he straightened up they ran back the way they came, again. They ran down some stairs when Andy, Claire and Brian started to turn right.

John got their attention, "Wait. Wait. Hold it. Hold it. We have to go through the cafeteria."

Andy was quick to argue, "No, the activities hall."

"Hey, you don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't know."

Allison gave a little squeak that meant 'Hurry up!'

Andy spoke up again, "We're through listening to you. We're going this way. You go where you want, mother hen." Come on!"

Andy, Brian and Claire started running. John and Molly were trying to decide what to do. Allison started to walk backwards, stomping her feet to get them to follow. Molly grabbed John's hand and started to run after everyone else. Soon they ran down another set of stairs, John and Molly leading the group again. Soon they ran into a gate sealing off their way. Well John ran into it to make a point or to see if it was locked. Either way seemed to make sense to Molly.

"Shit! Great idea, jag-off."

"Fuck you."

Clair turned to Andy, "Fuck you. Why didn't you listen to John?"

Brian looked at everyone, "We're dead."

John looked at Molly and said, "No. Just me."

"What do you mean?"

John took his drugs out of his pocket and stuffed it down Brian's underwear, "Get back to the library. Keep your unit out of it." John took off running singing, "I wanna be an airborne ranger!"

Everyone got back to the library and sat down, waiting for John to get back. The question on Molly's mind was if he would come back with Vernon or not. A few minutes later she got her answer, as John walked to the library followed closely by Vernon. John walked to the table where Molly was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Mr. Wise Guy here's taken upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"B-O-O-H-O-O."

"Everything's a big joke, huh, Bender? The false alarm you pulled Friday…False alarms are really funny, aren't they? What if your home…What if your family…What if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson underwear."

Molly and Andy started to laugh.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitching? Is that it? Let me tell you something. Look at him. He's a bum. You want to see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years. You'll see how goddamn funny he is. What's the matter, John? You going to cry? Say goodbye to your little girlfriend. Let's go."

Vernon grabbed John's elbow to force him up.

"Keep your fucking hands off me! I except better manners from you, Dick."

John left the library, pushing stuff off of the counters and slamming the door in Vernon;s face. Everyone was quiet for a little while after they were gone. Molly made the first move by going over by Andy. Claire saw her approach and got up to sit by Brian. Molly sat in Claire's chair.

"Andy, I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For not smacking my ass like everyone else and for not asking me to have sex with you like the rest of Dean's friends. You're a pretty decent guy."

"No I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

Andy was about to answer when they heard someone scream, Oh shit!"

They all looked toward the stairs to see John casually walking down them. He stopped seeing everyone was staring at him.

"Forgot my pencil."

"God damn it!"

John quickly dove under Molly and Andy's table just as Vernon entered the library.

"What in God's name is going on in here?"

Everyone innocently shrugged.

"What was that ruckus?"

"What ruckus?"

"I was in my office and I heard a ruckus."

Brian spoke up, "Can you describe the ruckus, sir?"

"Watch your tongue, young man. Watch it."

Molly could feel John moving a bit to get more comfortable when he slammed his head against the table. Andy tried to mask it by slapping the table, which John answered with two bangs.

"What is this?"

Andy did an imitation of a zip to distract Vernon more.

"What is that? What…What…What is that noise?"

"What noise?"

Claire spoke up, "Really sir, there wasn't any noise."

Molly felt John stroking her legs almost causing her to start laughing because it really tickled. She was trying to move her legs away from him when she accidentally kicked him, well perhaps not accidentally but she kicked him. John groaned in pain and Molly tried to cover it with a cough which led to everyone coughing. John held onto Molly's ankles to keep her from moving her legs and kicking him again.

When everything settled Molly asked, "Was that the noise? If it was I think you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

Vernon crossed his arms, "No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. I will not be made a fool of. Do I need to separate you too, Molly?"

"No, sir. I'm perfectly innocent for once."

"Get up."

"Shit." Molly tried to get up, but John wouldn't let go of her ankles.

"I said, get up!"

Andy lightly kicked John, who then let go of Molly's ankles letting her get up.

"Wait for me outside."

Molly rolled her eyes and left the library. She walked into Vernon's office, sat down in his chair and put her feet up on his desk. Vernon came in, knocked her feet off of his desk and grabbed her elbow, leading her down the hallway. He stopped in front of a janitor's closet.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Vernon unlocked to door and slightly pushed Molly in. He was going to close the door when she stopped him.

"No, Mr. Vernon, you can't put me in here."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm severely claustrophobic."

Vernon rolled his eyes and slammed the door in her face, not bothering to turn the lights on. He locked the door and was going to turn away when he heard Molly banging on it.

"Mr. Vernon! Mr. Vernon, please! Please, let me out! Please!"

Richard Vernon turned white for the first time in years as he realized that Molly was actually telling the truth. He froze for a moment as he heard Molly's sobs, then regained his senses, quickly unlocked and opened the door. He couldn't look at Molly in the eyes as he said, "Go back to the library."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own the Breakfast Club. I own **none** of the characters except Molly and her father. **All** credit goes to John Hughes for both writing and directing the movie.

* * *

><p>As soon Molly walked in John was in front of her staring at her face that glistened with tears.<p>

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Molly just shook her head and walked to the back of the library. John followed, stopping at Brian.

"So, Ahab, can I have all my doobage?"

Brian unzipped his pants and handed John his drugs who took it holding it gingerly with two fingers. He went by Molly who was sitting down in a chair, wiping away her tears. John down in the chair next to her and started to roll up a few joints. Claire and Brian shortly joined them, sitting down next to each other. Andy walked up to them, took a couple joints and walked into the foreign languages room. Brian and Claire took their own joint leaving John and Molly to share one.

When Brian was getting pretty high, he put on John's sunglasses trying to look cool but ended up laughing. Claire took a drag and then started to cough, Brian was imitating her. John and Molly laughed at them, both being familiar with the effect of marijuana. John held their joint up to Molly's mouth, who took a drag, kept the smoke in for a while then blew it out.

Brian spoke out, "Chicks cannot hold their smoke, that's what it is."

John chuckled and looked at Molly. She really needed this to cut loose and to forget about her little episode in front of Vernon. Molly sensed someone looking at her and looked at John. She smiled and started to laugh, enjoying the effects of being high. John just smiled at her.

Brian held his hand up for a five; John gave him one but ended up hitting Brian in the face causing Brian to fall backwards. Just then Andy came out of the foreign languages room and started dancing around the second floor of the library. Then with everyone cheering him on, he right back into the room, closed the door and screamed causing the glass in to door to shatter.

After a while the effects had mostly worn off and everyone was talking in their own little groups. Brian and Andy were talking while Allison was hovering by the statue; John was looking through Claire's purse while she was talking to Molly.

"So how did you meet John?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, it's obvious you two know each other. How did you meet?"

"He's in my English class."

"That's it?"

"Well, you remember that assignment we had a few days ago for English. Where we were spilt into groups and had to reenact a scene from Shakespeare?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"John and I were the only group of two in our hour. No one really wanted to work with him and I had a choice between John and Dean."

"Would've Dean been better to work with?"

"Maybe if he wasn't still mad about me dumping him, but he was so I chose John."

"What scene did you have?"

"The most cliché scene ever, the balcony scene form Romeo and Juliet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I thought it was going to be torture because John wouldn't do anything and he wouldn't memorize his lines and we would fail. He, however, did the exact opposite. He took control of the whole thing and I thought maybe he was just misunderstood, which he is, but I should have watched him more carefully."

"What do you mean?"

"It was John's idea to reenact it in modern times and he decided to write the script. He didn't let me see it until it was too late to make any changes. So there we were, in front of the class and John spent the entire scene as Romeo while I, Juliet, tried to have sex with him."

"That pig!"

"Yeah, well Juliet ended up succeeding and we got an A for reinventing Shakespeare in a new light."

"But you had to play a whore."

"I can't stop acting just because I get handed one bad script. Plus it's called acting for a reason. Just because my character is being a whore doesn't mean I'm a whore."

"But is that the only time you guys have talked?"

"No we talk every now and then, especially if he wants something but that was the first time we actually met."

Molly looked over at John and then glanced back at Claire, "Why are you so curious about us?"

"No reason, I just wondered how you went from a guy like Dean to John."

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you and he dating?"

"What? No, we not. We're just friends, if you can even call it that."

"Oh."

"Umm, Claire?"

"Yeah."

"John's using your eyebrow brush as a tooth brush."

"What?"

Claire went over to John and started to yell and him, but John quickly stopped her by giving her his wallet to look though. Molly rolled her eyes and went to the second floor of the library and went looking through the books. She decided on one called _Northanger Abbey_. She was a couple chapters in when John joined her and started to read over her shoulder as he did John thought back to the conversation he just had with Claire.

"_Are all these your girlfriends?"_

"_Some of them."_

"_What about the others?"_

"_Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some I just consider."_

"_Consider what?"_

"_Whether or not I want to hang out with them."_

"_You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"_

"_Do you?"_

"_Yeah. It's the way it should be."_

"_Well not for me."_

"_Why not?"_

"_How come you got so much shit in your purse?"_

"_How come you have so many girlfriends?"_

"_I asked you first."_

"_I don't know. I guess I never throw anything away."_

"_Neither do I."_

"_Oh. What about Molly?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_Don't you like her?"_

_John had thrown whatever contraption of Claire's he had in his hand on the table in front of him and stood up._

"_That's none of your business, Cherry."_

After that he had gone to find Molly, Claire's question still in his head. That little rich girl is crazy, he doesn't like Molly and if he does she's just like the other girls. Who's he kidding? Molly's special and John knew it, but how could Molly, who's gone out with an athlete probably even a quarterback, even think to degrade herself to go out with John Bender, the criminal?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own the Breakfast Club. I own **none** of the characters except Molly and her father. **All** credit goes to John Hughes for both writing and directing the movie.

* * *

><p>After a while John had gotten bored of the book and sat down to Molly's right, leaning against a pole. Molly was so focused on the story that she hadn't noticed everyone else joining them until she heard Claire asked Andy what he would so for one million dollars.<p>

"I guess I'd do as little as I had to."

"That's boring."

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?"

"The idea is to, like; search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, would you drive to school naked?"

"Would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course."

"In spring or winter."

"Doesn't matter. Spring."

"In front of the school or in back or the school?"

"Either one."

"Yes."

Allison spoke up, "I'd do that. I'll do anything sexual. I don't need a million dollars to do it, either."

Claire looked at her, "You're lying."

"I already have. I've done just about everything there is, except a few things that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac."

"Lie."

Brian looked at Allison, "Are your parents aware of this?"

"The only person I told was my shrink."

"What did he do when you told him?"

"He nailed me."

Claire was disgusted, "Very nice."

"I don't think that from a legal stand point what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him."

"He's an adult."

"Yeah. He's married too."

"Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"

"Well, the first few times-"

"The first few times? You mean he did it more than once?"

"Sure."

"Are you crazy?"

Brian looked at Claire, "Of course she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink."

Allison ignored him and asked Claire, "Have you ever done it?"

"I don't even have a psychiatrist."

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?"

Claire looked at John and Molly, "Didn't we already cover this?"

John looked between Claire and Molly, "Neither of you answered the question."

Molly didn't say anything. Claire however tried to defend herself, "Look, I'm not going to discuss my private life with total strangers."

Allison spoke up again, "It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?"

"A what?"

"If you say you haven't, you're a prude. If you say you have, you're a slut. It's a trap. You want to, but you can't and when you do you wish you didn't right?"

"Wrong."

"Or are you a tease?"

Andy looked at Claire, "She's a tease."

"I'm sure. Why don't you forget it?"

"You're a tease and you know it. All girls are teases."

John shook his head, "She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot."

"I don't do anything!"

"That's why you're a tease."

"Claire looked at Allison, "Okay, let me ask you a few questions."

"I already told you everything."

"No, doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? Don't you want respect?"

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the difference between you and me."

"It's not the only difference I hope."

John spoke up, "Face it, you're a tease."

"I'm not a tease."

"Sure you are. Sex is your weapon. You said it yourself; you use it to get respect."

"No, I never said that. She twisted my words around."

"What do you use it for then?"

"I don't use it period!"

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?"

"I didn't mean it that way. You guys are putting words into my mouth."

"Well, if you'd just answer the question."

Everyone started to talk at the same time to push Claire over the edge. She was so frustrated that she was close to tears when she screamed, "No, I never did it!"

John looked over at Molly who was staring at her book, "Your turn."

Molly looked up at him, "I already told everyone I'm a virgin."

"You never answered my question of being felt up."

"So what? It's not that big of a deal."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, yes I've been felt up."

"By who?"

"Who cares?"

John held Molly's gaze, "I do."

Molly looked down at the book in her hands again as the memory came flooding back. Holding back her tears she whispered, "My dad."

John moved so that he was sitting next to Molly, "Why?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

Molly looked up at Andy, "You know how my mom died at the end of school last year?"

Andy could only nod.

"My dad used to be an alcoholic and when she died he started drinking again. He won't look at me when he's sober but once he's had a few drinks….The first time caught me off guard. He pushed me into a closet, cornered me and beat me until I was too weak to fight him off. I guess he underestimated me because I was able to push him off just in time. Ever since then it's been the same routine, come home, get beat, run and lock myself into my room before he can…before he can rape me," Molly couldn't control her tears anymore. John put his arm around her as she continued, "Friday nights are always the worst, since he doesn't have to worry about being hung over for work the next day. That's why I'm here, I ran out of the house. I didn't know where else to go so I broke into the school. Carl caught me, I think he would have let me stayed if Vernon hadn't been working late that night and saw me. I never thought I'd be afraid of my father. I was too afraid to tell him I'm here."

"Is that why you were crying when you came back into the library? Is Vernon going to call your dad?"

"No, he tried to separate me by putting me into a closet. I'm claustrophobic; I have been ever since that night. Being in small dark places reminds me of it too much."

Allison looked at Molly with guilty eyes, "I'm a virgin too. I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a compulsive liar."

Claire looked over at Allison, "You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck us over!"

"I would do it though. If you love someone it's okay."

"I can't believe you. You're so weird. You don't say anything all day and when you open your mouth you unload all these tremendous lies over us."

Andy spoke up, "You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to."

"Okay, fine but that doesn't make it any less bizarre."

"What's bizarre? I mean, we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."

"How are you bizarre?"

Allison spoke for Andy, "He can't think for himself."

"She's right. Do you guys know what I did to get in here? I taped Larry Lester's buns together."

Brian looked at him, "That was you?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him."

"Then you know how hairy he is, right? When they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some skin too. The bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man. I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school. All the wild things he used to do and I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right. So I'm sitting in the locker room and I'm taping up my knee and Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me and he's kind of…he's kind of skinny. He's weak and I started thinking about my father and his attitude about weakness and the next thing I knew I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him and my friends they just laughed and cheered me on and afterwards when I was sitting in Vernon's office all I could think about was Larry's father and Larry having to go home and explain what happened to him and the humiliation…fucking humiliation he must have felt. It must have been unreal. I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way. It's all because of me and my old man. God, I fucking hate him. He's like this…He's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore. 'Andrew! You've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family. Your intensity is for shit! Win! Win! Win!' You son of a bitch. You know sometimes I wish my knee would give, and then I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. Then he could forget all about me."

John looked over at Andy, "I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling."

"Don't forget Molly's dad."

"No, I'll fucking kill him before he gets anywhere near the bowling alley."

Molly smiled weakly as she wiped away the rest of her tears and rested her head on John's shoulder.

Brian spoke up, "It's like me, you know, with my grades. I look in at myself, you know and I…and I see me. I don't like what I see. I really don't."

Claire looked sadly over at Brian, "Why don't you like yourself?"

"Sounds stupid but because I'm failing shop. We had this assignment, you know, to make this like, ceramic elephant and we had eight weeks to do it and then , you know, we're supposed to…It was, like, a lamp and when, you know, when you pull it, the trunk, the light was supposed to go on but my light didn't go one. I got an F on it. I've never got an F in my life. When I signed up, you know, for the course, I mean I thought I was playing it real smart, you know I thought, you know, I'll take shop. It'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average."

John looked over at Brian, "Why'd you think it'd be easy?"

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?"

"I take shop. You must be a fucking idiot."

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?"

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp."

"What do you know about trigonometry?"

"I could care less about trigonometry.

"Bender, did you know without trigonometry there'd be no engineering?"

"Without lamps there'd be no light."

Claire tried to stop the argument, "Okay, so neither one of you is any better than the other one."

Allison spoke up, "I can write with my toes. I can also eat, brush my teeth-"

"With your feet?"

"Play _Heart and Soul_ on the piano."

Brian spoke out, "I can make spaghetti."

Claire looked at Andy, "What can you do?"

"I can tape all of your buns together."

"Molly?"

"Um…I can…I've been taking ballroom and ballet lessons since I was five."

"Show us."

Molly stood up and did a pirouette with three turns. Everyone clapped as John looked at Claire, "I wanna see what Claire can do."

"I can't do anything."

"Everybody can do something."

Molly sat back down as Claire started to talk, "There's one thing I can do. No, forget it, it's way too embarrassing."

"You ever see Wild Kingdom? That guy's been doing that show for 30 years."

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh."

John rolled his eyes but still crossed his chest as Claire got out her lipstick. She put it down her shirt, using her bra for support, and bent her head towards it. After a few seconds she lifted her head to reveal perfectly applied lipstick. Everybody clapped as Andy asked, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Camp, seventh grade."

John was still slowly clapping, "That was great, Claire. My image of you is totally blown."

Allison looked at him, "You're a shit. Don't do that to her. You swore to God you wouldn't laugh."

"Am I laughing?"

It was Andy's turn, "You fucking prick."

"What do you care what I think anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember," John then looked at Claire, "and you don't even like me anyway."

"You know I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them."

"God you're so pathetic. Don't you ever, ever compare yourself to me, okay? You got everything and I got shit. Fucking Rapunzel, right? School would probably shut down if you didn't show up. Queenie isn't here. I like those earrings, Claire."

"Shut up."

"Are those real diamonds, Claire?"

"Shut up."

"I bet they are. Did you work for the money-"

"Shut your mouth!"

"-for those earrings? Or did your daddy buy those for you?"

"Shut up!"

"I bet he bought those for you. I bet those were a Christmas gift, right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fucking year at the old Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said, 'Hey, smoke up, Johnny.' Okay so go home and go cry to your daddy. Don't cry here, okay?"

Claire wiped her tears away, everyone stayed silent for a moment until Andy spoke up, "My God, are we gonna be like out parents?"

Molly looked up at him, "No."

"Not me," Claire agreed. "Not ever."

Allison looked at them, "It's unavoidable, it just happens."

"What happens?"

"When you grow up your heart dies."

John rolled his eyes, "Who cares?"

"I care."

Molly looked over at John, "So do I."

John held Molly's gaze and slightly nodded at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own the Breakfast Club. I own **none** of the characters except Molly and her father. **All** credit goes to John Hughes for both writing and directing the movie.

* * *

><p>Brian spoke up, "I was just thinking, I mean, I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, what is going to happen to us on Monday, when we're all together again? I mean, I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong, am I?"<p>

Andy looked at him, "No."

"So…so on Monday, what happens?"

Claire spoke up, "Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is."

"Yeah."

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth."

"I don't think so."

Allison looked at her, "With all of us or just John?"

"With all of you."

Andy spoke up, "That's a real nice attitude, Claire."

"Oh, be honest, Andy. If Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean, picture this. You're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do. You'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him."

"No way."

Allison spoke up, "Okay, Claire. What if I come up to you?"

"Same exact thing."

Molly looked at Claire, "What about me. You would do that even though I went out with a guy like Dean?"

"I already have."

John had enough, "You are a bitch!"

"Why, cause I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?"

"No, cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone and you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them you're gonna like who you wanna like."

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite? Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? Or what about Andy for that matter? What about me? What would your friends say if you and I were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off, and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me."

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends, and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends! So you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW, and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean."

"Shut up!"

"As far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when we walk down the hallways of school, you can forget about it, cause it's never gonna happen. Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fucking prom!"

"I hate you."

"Yeah? Good!"

Brian spoke up, "Okay, then I assume Allison, Molly and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdoes. Would you…would you do that to me?"

Allison looked at Brian, "I don't have any friends."

"Well, if you did?"

"No, I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind."

"Molly."

"My friends are actors. They don't care who I talk to as long as I put on a good show."

"Well, I just wanna tell each of you that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't and I will not. Cause that's really shitty."

Claire, of course, had to open her mouth, "Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us."

"You're so conceited, Claire. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full of yourself. Why are you like that?"

"I'm not saying that to be conceited. I hate having to go along with everything my friends say."

"Well, then why do you do it?"

"I don't know. I don't…You don't understand. You don't…You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with. You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you."

"I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well, fuck you! Fuck you!"

Brian put his face into his elbow, "You know why I'm here today? Do you?" He resurfaced, "I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker."

Andy turned to him, "Why'd you have a gun in your locker?"

"I tired. When you pull the fucking trunk on it, the light's supposed to go on. It didn't go on."

"What's the gun for, Brian?"

"Just forget it."

"You brought it up, man."

"I can't have an F. I can't have it, and I know my parents can't have it. Even if I ace the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. Everything's ruined for me."

Claire looked at him with new eyes, "Brian."

"What? Considering my options, you know."

"No, killing yourself is not an option."

"Well, I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so."

Allison had to ask, "It was a handgun?"

"No, it was a flare gun. It went off in my locker."

"Really," Andy started to laugh.

"It's not funny."

Andy tried to stop but couldn't help it. Molly looked around and saw everyone trying not to laugh. Even Brian couldn't help it.

"Yes it is. Fucking elephant was destroyed."

Allison spoke up, "You wanna know what I did to get in here? Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do."

Everyone started to laugh harder.

"You're laughing at me."

Andy looked at her, "No!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Okay, maybe a little."

Molly had sobered from laughing first and looked around at the group. John caught her attention the most. He had his arm around her again and was enjoying himself with a group of people he would have pranked or insulted in the past. Molly was even surprised by the way he was acting around her because even though he would talk to her, John had never really listen to her or be this kind to her. He always seemed to have that sarcastic 'I'm-only-doing-this-to-get-into-your-pants' attitude around her, especially when he was by his friends. She had gotten used to it and brushed it off but now she was thrown through a loop. John was acting like a real friend and even a real boyfriend type. Molly didn't know if it was to continue into Monday so she was going to enjoy it while she could.

A few minutes later Brian had the idea of playing some music, so he went into the records room and put some on which started a dance party. It was fun, a kind of release from the tension of earlier. During the little party the guys had danced on a table together, then the girls, then John and Allison did a little sideways step and then finally John and Molly danced the rest of the time together. After a while it was almost time to be set free, so John went thought the vents back to his closet while the rest sat on the railings waiting for Vernon to say they could go. After a few moments of silence, Claire had an idea.

"Brian? Are you gonna write your paper?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's kind of a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?"

"Well, that's what Vernon wants us to do."

"True, but I think we'd all kind of say the same thing."

"You just don't wanna write your paper, right?"

"True, but you're the smartest, right?"

"Well…"

Claire knew she had Brian close to agreeing; he just needed one more little push, "We trust you."

Everyone agreed with Claire.

"All right. I'll do it."

"Great."

Claire took Allison away with her, while Brian went to go work on the paper. After a while Andy slid closer to Molly.

"Go talk to him."

"To who?"

"You know who. Go talk to Bender."

"He's locked in a closet."

"So, you've gotten into a locked door before haven't you?"

"Andy-"

"Go and talk to him. Stop torturing both you and him and go and talk to him."

"Torturing-"

"You both like each other. Even I can see that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, whatever but he likes you and he's too proud or whatever to tell you."

Andy walked away to the other railing further away from the door. Molly sat there for a couple of moments then gave up and left the library. Andy watched her leave with a smile on his face. Molly checked the hallway to make sure Vernon wasn't coming then ran into his office and picked the lock on the closet door with a spare bobby pin she carried with her this morning. When she walked into the room, John looked up at her in surprise.

"You lost? I thought you were claustrophobic?"

"I am," Molly walked closer to him. "But I trust you."

John smiled and put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to where he was sitting. He glanced away and Molly leaned in and kissed his neck. John looked at her in surprise once again.

"Why'd you do that?"

"To show you that just because of what's happened between my dad and me, I'm not afraid."

John looked into her eyes and gently kissed her lips. He then moved along her jawline and down to her neck. Molly closed her eyes as he bit the base of her neck. When he did find her lips again, she had a well formed hickey. They were so focused on each other that they hadn't noticed Vernon had opened the door until he started to yell at them giving them another month of dentition. They quickly went to the library to pick up Molly's things and then left with everyone else. As they were leaving they met Carl in the hallway. John and Molly stopped in front of him, "See you next Saturday."

"You bet. Hey, Molly," Carl took out a piece of paper from his pocket, "I talked to my wife and she agreed that if you should ever need to run away again, here's our address. We'll have the guest bedroom set up."

"Thanks, Carl."

They walked out of the school just in time to see everyone leave. Claire and Brian hugged while Andy and Allison kissed goodbye. John grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her with him as he walked her home. They were cutting across the football field when John spoke up, "I have question for you."

"Yeah?"

"You said you weren't afraid and that you trust me…I could give up the other girls…"

"John, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"If you want, we don't have to rush into it."

Molly smiled, she had never seen John this nervous about asking out a girl, and for him not wanting to rush into it was amazing in and of itself.

"I'd love to."

John smirked and then triumphantly threw a fist into the air. Molly laughed and brought him in for a kiss, which he gladly accepted.


End file.
